I Do I Do I Do
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: A SEQUEL TO MY PREVIOUS FANFIC WHO WILL IT BE. Rachel and Puck have been togEther 5 years now ..eNgaged for 4. Their about get married what could possiably go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: Hey Loyal Reviewers! I'm back. So this is a sequel to my latest Puckleberry Fic who will be. This Story will also be 12 chapters long please enjoy. Reviews are the best...So yeah review review review lol. Oh and this is the wedding dress I have in my mind for Rachel **

**./imgres?q=crystal+bodice+wedding+dressess&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1035&bih=449&tbm=isch&tbnid=p-27ndNPDDDCDM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=v6Plnl76XMFZBM&imgurl=.com/images/Wedding_Dresses/Ball_Gown/Wedding_Dresses_Ivory_godet_Tulle_ball_Sweetheart_Neckline_Floor-length_Ball_Gown_&w=1060&h=784&ei=lULdTvPfJ4y6sAbkjvCUAg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=121&sig=110767976649891576765&page=1&tbnh=118&tbnw=1**

**(Sorry the link is so big lol**

Chapter 1

Rachel Smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't believe after four years of engagement her and Noah were going to be married in exactly 3 weeks.

The Now 21 year old Broadway star ran her hands over the soft white material of her chosen wedding dress. _Marvelling over its beauty._ It was traditional with a hint of sparkle.

The Dress was a Poufy white gown flowing around her waist that graced the floor in a 3 foot long trail. The top of dress was an elegant Bodice with hand sowing crystals. She felt like a princess.

Feeling the excitement bubble inside her she giggled and turned to leave the fitting room. Today she was revealing her dress to her fathers and soon to be mother in law.

Rachel reached out to open the door when she felt a familiar feeling overcame her. All of a sudden the need to throw up over took her and cramps rippled through her stommach. The Petit girl instinctively held her hands across her toned abdomen as took in a deep breath.

"Everything ok in there sweetie" Debbie Puckerman called from outside the fitting room.

Rachel let out a breath and stood up straight "No no I'm just coming" she called out all while trying to pretend she was ok , that she was withholding something very important from them and from her fiancé too.

Glancing over at the mirror she put on her best smile and slipped out into the waiting area.

"Ooh my...darling you look stunning...beautiful" Daniel Berry cried happily at the sight of his 21 year old daughter in her wedding gown.

"You look like Princess Honey" Michael replied as they both stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you daddy...Papa" Rachel replied with a smile.

She spun around "do you it like Debbie" she asked her soon to be mother on law.

Debbie got to her feet while dabbing her eye's with a tissue.

"You're absolutely breath taking. Noah's not going to know what's hit him when he see's you in it" The older women sobbed in happy tears.

After a few more giggles and spinning around in her dress Rachel picked out her tiara a basic silver princess style with 3 stars along the bottom and 1 situated at the top. She had decided months ago she wouldn't be having a veil.

After a long day dress fittings and tiara shopping Rachel felt exhausted and all she wanted to do was get home to her fiancé.

...

"Baby Your home" Puck smiled happily. Dropping the TV remote onto the couch he got to his feet and pulled his girl into his arms.

"Missed you so much today baby" he told her in between kisses.

Rachel smiled and ran her hands over his biceps lacing them around his neck "I missed you to handsome" she whispered.

Puck smiled into the kiss "wanna show him much baby" he whispered to her.

Rachel giggled and pushed him down on the couch.

"Take your pants of Puckerman" she ordered him in the sexy voice she knew her man loved.

Puck did as he was told and hurriedly ripped his sweat pants off. His wife beater followed for good measure.

Rachel looked at him with lust as Noah licked his lips surveying her body.

"Your turn to get naked now baby" he teased.

Rachel giggled again.

Never taking her eyes of him she gripped the hem of her pink vest top and pulled it up over head painfully slowly.

Puck felt Puck Jnr pop out to play and he lout a groan at the sight of Rachel's almost bare chest.

Discarding the top she unclipped he bra and let it fall to the floor.

Her eye's still on him the whole time.

The Diva sensually ran her hands up her waist to her breasts and gently palmed them as Puck watched her. "Damn she's fucking perfect" he thought.

The Jewish boy let out a low growl at the sight of her palming her breasts and tweaking her nipples.

"Fuck Rachel...You're fucking hot so fucking beautiful" he hissed out as he used his hands to pump his dick.

Rachel let go of her breasts running her hands down she gripped her skirt and panties and pushed them down to the ground revealing her bare pussy.

Now over the last 5 years of their relationship Rachel had become more confident went it came to intimacy. So it didn't come as shock to Puck when he brushed her fingers over wet pussy teasing her clit as a groan erupted from her lips

"Noooahh" she panted out as she pushed her middle finger inside her wet folds. Her eyes rolled shut and she dropped to knees while pumping herself.

"Yeah that's right baby pretend It's my hard cock fucking you ...Baby you're so fucking sexy I can't wait to get inside you and show how much I love you" he moaned in lust as he watched her .

Rachel felt her walls tighten at the same time Puck felt his dick pulse as on cue both of them roared as they came at the same time.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and gazed at Puck.

He was leaning against the couch. His eyes shut while panting heavily.

Getting to her feet she wobbled quietly over to him.

Puck felt a light weight push down over his length and opened his eyes to find Rachel impaled on his length.

He smiled up at her as she began to ride him slowly. "Love you so fucking much princess" he groaned as he took her breasts into his hands palming them gently.

"Noooahhh ahhhhh mmmm ooohh" Rachel moaned. The combination of his dick inside her hitting all the right places and him now sucking her nipples was enough bring her over the edge.

Puck felt her tighten around him and thrust his hips into as their lips smashed together in a heated kiss.

Running his hands down her back he cupped her ass and flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"Come for me baby" he begged her as he pumped into her faster.

Rachel dug her hands into the rug beneath her as orgasm took over just like her body was obeying Puck's order.

Puck followed right after.

Both sweating and spent the couple clasped onto the rug.

"Best sex ever" Rachel sighed with a giggled.

Puck pulled her back against his chest so they were spooning and pressed his lips on her neck.

"It's gonna be even better when were married "he replied.

**A/N 2: Well that was chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. I decided to get right down to the steamy loving. What do you think Rachel's hiding from everyone? As you will have been able to tell the story is M rated. Not sure how well the story will come over that's were you guys come in let me know in reviews if you like were I'm going with and if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 1: So here is rewrite of chapter 2 ment have mike in this not finn...he'll be around later. Really hope this story turns out as great its prequel lol. Keep reviewing readers! **

Chapter 2

"Oh thank you so much Lola. You're a life saver" Rachel sighed in relief down the phone to her under study.

"Oh no thank you Rachel for this wonderful opportunity" Lola told her with excitement.

"It's not every day you get to be Elphaba !" she went on with enthusiasm

"Enjoy every minute of sweetie" The diva replied down the phone.

Glancing down at her watch she saw it was almost 3pm her friends would arrive in a hour for the rehearsal dinner.

"Lola I must dash. I have to pick up my friends at the air port" Rachel explained to girl

Lola smiled down the phone.

"Of course Rachel And thank you again for this amazing opportunity "

"It's my pleasure. Break a leg tonight" The Broadway star replied before hanging up.

...

"Yo! Broadway!" a familiar voice echoed across the arrivals department. Jumping from her seat Rachel hurried to meet Santana

Stopping half way she felt the familiar stomach cramps and the need to throw up rushed through her body. Grabbing her stomach took some deep breaths.

"Oh my god Rachel are you ok" Quinn and Kurt echoed at the same time rushing past Santana.

"Oh of course I...I um just had a bad salad or something" Rachel replied. She couldn't tell her friends the truth yet until Noah and their families new.

"A bad salad huh?" Santana quizzed with her knowing grin "B I gotta say for a Broadway star your acting sucks" the Latino girl teased.

"Always the charming Lopez" Rachel giggled regaining her composure.

She smiled at her group of Friends "I missed you guys so much!" she yelled excitedly pulling them into a group hug.

"Oh hell to the no!" another familiar voice echoed around them.

"Oh my god Mercedes!" Rachel squealed.

The rounded dark skinned girl let go of her suitcase and rushed into Rachel's waiting her arms hugging her tight.

"Missed you diva" she told Rachel in a whisper.

Rachel smiled "missed you too"

...

"C'mon dude let's play some Halo. I'm freaking board out of my mind" Mike sighed as he dropped down into the couch of Puck and Rachel's pent house.

"Chang Jees can you like give me 10 minutes to finish this verse" Noah Puckerman shouted back with a sigh from his home studio.

Noah at the young age of 22 was on the way to becoming a well known song writer. So far two of his songs 'When Wrong became Wright and Wright Kind Of Love, had been snapped up Bruno Mars. Both songs had hit the number 1 spot in the singles charts. Which lead to Bruno hiring Puck to help him co write his new album. A factor Mike Chang still couldn't believe. There was a time when he always thought his closet friend would end up doing time or roughing it out. Not living it up in New York with Rachel Berry ...or that said diva would be his fiancée.

Mike let out a laugh and walked into the studio. "Never thought I'd see the day when ThePuckman would put work over video games"

Puck looked up with a sigh "its growth man. Maybe you should try it sometime" he retorted

Mike snickered "Rachel has you totally whi-"

"Rachel has Noah what?" a voiced interrupted the asian boy.

Mike turned around to find Rachel starring at him with an unreadable expression.

"Oh crap um didn't um hear you come in "he blushed nervously.

"That's quite all Wright Michael and you do have a point. Puck is rather whipped" she giggled flashing her fiancé a cheeky grin. Mike couldn't help but chuckle. Rachel had totally yanked his chain.

"Ha ha very funny baby" Noah replied faking a hurt expression. "I think you better get your ass over here and make it up to me princess" he went on with a pouted lip.

Rachel let a little giggled and hurried over to him and dropped into his lap.

Her lips met his immediately in a heated kiss. Puck brushed his fingers through her dark locks and tried to deepen the kiss but Rachel pulled back and pecked his forehead.

"Not that I don't love kissing you but we have guests in the next room" she grinned at him.

Puck pushed a loose strained of hair behind ear and kissed her cheek "Ok but later we continue this Princess"

Rachel giggled and nodded her head "later" she promised. Kissing his nose she got to her feet and grabbed his hand pulling him up with her towards the door.

Turning to Mike she shot him a confused look "um Michael are you coming" she asked

Mike who had lost the ability to speak at the little show could only nod his head and follow them out the room.

...

"So are you nervous about the big day" Quinn asked the couple as she took a sip of the red wine she was nursing in her hands.

After lots hugs the group of friends sat down to meal to catch up and discuss the wedding. They had gone down memory lane reminiscing about high school and how everyone had changed until Quinn had brought up the wedding.

"What's there to be nervous about" Puck began as he laced his fingers through Rachel's "I'm about to marry the love of my life".

Rachel tilted her head and captured his lips in a tender kiss before turning back to their friends.

"I'm so not nervous about our upcoming nuptials. I can't wait to be Mrs Puckerman" she told her friends.

Santana leaned back in chair and studying Rachel before saying

"For someone that's no nervous you've been hell of jittery today"

Rachel laughed and shook her head while internally praying that Santana hadn't caught on to her secret.

"No I've San don't be silly" she laughed nervously as she played with Puck's fingers.

"San's wrights Rachel you looked like you were gonna faint at the airport" Quinn spoke up

"And you're not drinking" Kurt added pointing to the can of soda next to Rachel.

Rachel let out another nervous laugh "I just didn't feel like drinking" she replied.

Puck felt Rachel's hand tremble a little and squeezed it soothingly "baby you're shaking what's wrong" he asked her with worry.

Rachel began to feel dizzy and warm. The room began to spin

"Yeh girl look seriously pale. What you holing back Diva?" Mercedes asked

Rachel pulled her hand from Puck's and jumped to her feet "I'M FINE!" she yelled before darting into the kitchen.

Noah gave his friends an apologetic look before chasing after her.

Stopping at the kitchen door he heard Rachel throw up. This was a familiar occurrence in the last month.

"Baby you ok" he asked her as he walked up behind her.

Rachel nodded her head and gripped hold of the sink "fine" she mumbled before throwing up again.

Puck rubbed circles softly on her back as she began to take deep breath.

"Rach talk to me please" he begged her as he pulled her gently into his arms.

"I love you so much you can't shut me out. Tell me what's making you so sick" he pleaded with her

Rachel reached up and stroked his cheek tenderly.

"I can't tell you yet but I will soon I promise" she whispered back pressing her forehead into his

"but I'm not sick I promise" she assured while kissing his cheek.

**A/N2: Hope you all like chapter 2 . I promise the story will get better. Chapter 3 will be the rehersal dinner and a face from Pucks passed comes back into his life.**


	3. Chapter 3

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: After a short wait here is chapter 3**

Chapter 3

The clinking of a glass brought the room to a complete silence and Daniel Berry smiled around the room. His eye's held a little longer on the soon to be bride and groom.

"Speech...speech" Santana began to cheer along with Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn.

Daniel chuckled and took a breath before beginning his speech.

"First of all I would just like to thank each and every one of you for being here this evening to celebrate the upcoming nuptials of my beautiful daughter and her future husband" he began.

The Room fell silent as he continued.

"As you all know Rachel is mine and my other half's only child. Ever since she was a small child everything me and her father done we done for her. We worked hard to give her the life she deserved and for that job to be handed over to this fine man" Daniel choked back tears as he patted Puck's shoulder trying hard to hold emotions in.

Rachel flashed her father a reassuring smile as she and waited for him to continue.

"Is the most daunting experience for me and my Michael. To many people Noah Puckerman was just your average tare away, didn't have heart and cared very little about the people around him. That could not be farther from the truth. This young man has continued to impress me. He has made my daughter the happiest young lady in the world. He treats like the princess she is and I and my husband could not think of better man to look after our beloved angel. We know in our hearts he will continue to give her the life we worked so strenuously to give her. So without further a do I'd like for you all to join me by raising you glass to toast the future Mr and Mrs Puckerman"

Everyone began to cheer and raise their glasses. Some whistled (Santana) while others clicked glasses with the people nearest them.

Rachel felt the sudden rush of nostalgia rush through her body. The room began to feel warmer making her feel light headed. Puck feeling his fiancée tremble a little squeezed her hand and pecked her cheek.

"You ok baby" he asked her warmly with the same hint of concern he always got during these moments.

Rachel tried to smile and nodded her head "I'm perfect" she whispered back.

Noah nuzzled her nose with his tenderly. His lips were inches from his soon to be wife's when his mother's voice cut through the air.

"Ethan!" She shrieked in shock.

Puck lifted his gaze. His throat began to restrict at the sight of the familiar man starring back at him.

"Dad" was all he could say.

After a few seconds of silence the young man found his voice and jumped to his feet

"The fuck you doing here!" he yelled at the middle aged man dresses in a checked shirt and jeans.

Ethan ran a hand over his beard and let out a sigh. He was shocked at the sight of his son. How much he'd changed. It was hard to digest that the 22 year old standing glaring at him was the same 10 year old boy he'd left behind years earlier.

"I came to stop my son from making the same mistake I made" the older man confessed.

Puck felt anger sore through his veins and stepped closer to his father. His face red and eye's blazing with fire.

"What gives you the fucking right to come back into my life after 12 damn years and try to play the doting father of the fucking year" he hissed.

Rachel reached out and grabbed her fiancé's hand "Noah please" she begged seeing anger rise up in his eyes. Right now she felt sick, warm and rather faint. Arguing was the last thing she or anyone else need at this precise moment.

"I'm here because I care about you son" Ethan barked back trying hard not to get angry.

Noah rolled his eyes and seething with anger "don't fucking call me son. You lost the right to that when you walked out on me Mom and Sarah" he yelled back.

Rachel again tugged on Puck's arm but he declined her and continued to berate his father.

"She was fucking a baby she was 1 year old when you walked out on us and me I was about to be screwed up11 year old. Do have any idea how hard it was to see my Mom cry every day for every painful look I got from Sarah when she asked why didn't have a daddy like the other kids" he growled as he shoved his father lightly

Pointing over to Sarah he grabbed his father's caller "look at her ...look at how fucking gorgeous she is. How could you walk out on that" he screamed.

Ethan tugged free from Puck's grip as he flashed a soft look at Sarah who was now gripping her mother's hand as tears cascaded her cheeks.

"I'm sorry ...I'm sorry for the pain I cause your mother Sarah and you. I was young and I was stupid. I couldn't handle having a family. Back then running felt like my only option. I realise the errors of my ways now and I want to make it Wright"

Puck shook his head "It's to fucking late. I don't want your shit assed apology and I sure as hell don't want you near my family. Now get the fuck out my sight before I kick your sorry ass" the younger Puckerman boy shouted angrily.

"Noah please" Ethan begged.

Puck shook his head "Get the fuck outta here now" he yelled

Rachel began to feel worse and tugged harder on Noah's sleeve "Noah!" she panted.

Neither Ethan or Noah were aware of her voice as they stood toe to toe

"Please give me a chance" Ethan begged

"No!" Puck yelled back.

Rachel felt a Sharpe pain rush through her belly and tugged Noah's sleeve again "No-" she tried to say but her words cut short went dropped to the floor.

Hearing a thud next to him Puck turned to find Rachel gone. Everyone screamed and he looked down to find his beautiful fiancée unconscious on the floor. His voice boomed around the room.

"RACHEL!"

**A/N2: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought I'd leave you all with a cliff hanger. Quick question do you think bringing Puck's father into the story is a good idea and she Puck finally forgive yes or no?**

**Thanks for reading **


	4. Chapter 4

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: Chapter 4. I couldn't keep you all in suspense much longer. Please enjoy and thank you for all your comments so far.**

Chapter 1

"What the hell is taking so long" Puck sighed in frustration. He was sat between both of Rachel's fathers waiting for the Doctor to update them on Rachel's condition.

"Calm down son. Rachel will be just fine" Michael tried to reassure him. Daniel nodded his head and added "of course she will. She's going to be a Puckerman and Puckerman's never give up"

"Mr Puckerman" a 30 something man asked who he presumed was a doctor.

Puck shot to his feet and stuffed his hands nervously in his pockets trying to hide the fact he was shaking.

"How's my fiancée?" he asked the Dr.

The young Doctor walked into the room and smiled reassuringly at Noah.

"I'm your Fiancée's Physician Dr Reese. You can relax Mr Puckerman. Mother and baby are doing just fine"

At the Mother and baby part Puck shot his head up and look at the Dr with confusion etched over his face and rubbed his forehead.

"She's ...Rachel's not pregnant" he spoke huskily which made the Dr laughed a little.

"Oh I think you'll find your fiancée is 12 weeks pregnant" Dr Reese replied.

"Oh what wonderful news!" Daniel jumped to his feet clapping his hands. Michael followed suit and patted Puck's shoulder.

"Congratulations daddy" he smiled.

Just then another voice spoke up from the door

"Daddy" Debbie Puckerman asked confused. Only then she spotted the growing smile on her sons face.

"Mom I'm gonna be father again ...I get to be father "he shrieked excitedly as he swooped his mother up into his arms.

"Oh my god a Jewish Gran baby" Debbie squealed back as she smothered her son in kisses "I must let your sister know the good news" she continued.

Puck grinned and put her back down and looked back at the Dr "Can I see my Fiancée now" he asked.

Dr Reese nodded his head "yes of course please follow me"

Puck followed the Dr along the corridors until they reached the neonatal ward.

"She's right in there" Dr Reese told him pointing to the very end door.

...

"Noah" Rachel smiled with an out stretched hand towards him. Puck smiled back and rushed to over taking her hand in his.

"Why didn't you tell me baby" he asked her with a gentle kiss to her hand as he sat next to her on the bed.

Rachel pulled his arms around her and snuggled against his hard masculine chest.

"I'm sorry I kept our baby a secret from you Noah. I wanted to tell you on our wedding night as a wedding gift" she admitted easily.

Puck stroked her flat tummy and smiled softly "I forgive you"

Rachel smiled back at him and brushed her lips against his. Puck gently broke the kiss and nuzzled her nose. His hand still stroking her belly.

"I can't believe there's a little person in there that's part of both of us" he whispered.

Rachel laced her fingers though his and buried her head into the nook between his shoulder and neck.

"I'm going to get fat and ugly "she laughed trying to hide that she was a little insecure.

"Hey" Puck said softly as he cupped her chin.

"Even when your all fat and hormonal I'll still love you, find you so beautiful and you know why?" he asked warmly.

Rachel didn't reply but shook her head. Puck smiled as he pecked he forehead and said

"Because you gave me second chance".

...

"Oh my fucking god I knew it!" Santana exclaimed from her place on Rachel and Puck's couch.

Puck rolled his eyes and let out chuckle "Shut it San. Stop acting like a douche in front of my child" he teased.

Santana raised her eyebrow "lil Puck is in there" she started pointing a Rachel's belly "so I ain't doing nothing in front of your spawn" she joked back.

"Baby...a real a baby oh my" was all Kurt could repeat as Quinn and Mercedes shot him confused looks.

"I'm going to be an uncle" he burst out as 5 sets of eyes looked at him

"Yes Kurt you are and you will be a wonderful uncle" Rachel giggled as she rubbed her belly gently. A motioned that Quinn found endearing. She always done that same thing when she was carrying Beth.

"Now girl what about me about and Miss Fabray we get to be aunts Wright?" she asked with a small grin.

"Of course you are" Rachel replied.

Puck pressed a kiss to Rachel's cheek "I'd be careful what you say. You don't want them corrupting our son" he whispered to her.

Rachel giggled and kissed him back "what makes you think we're having a boy" she teased unaware that their friends were watching them.

Puck just grinned. He went to kiss her again when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it. You stay right there mamma" He grinned at his wife to be.

The bell rang again just as he went to open the door and he let out sigh "hold your damn horses" he yelled.

Pulling the door open he found his father looking back at him.

Ethan went to speak when Puck interrupted him.

"Sorry not interested" he barked before banging the door shut.

Just as he was heading back to the living room the door bell went again "fuck" he muttered turning back towards the door.

"I fucking told you I wa-"he stopped when he saw the person now at his door was his little sister.

"Hey Sar" he smiled as his face softened from anger to happiness.

Sarah didn't say anything instead she threw herself into her brother's arms

"I just passed Dad" she whimpered.

Puck stroked his sister's long dark hair and kissed the top of her head. He could feel her shaking.

"Ssh baby girl don't let that asshole upset you. Come and see Rachel. We're talking about your future niece or nephew" he told her with a grin.

The 13 year old smiled up at her brother and let him guide her into the living room.

"Sarah sweetheart" Rachel smiled happily at her sister in law to be.

The teenager leaned down and hugged her sister figure "I hope you don't mind me dropping by I just wanted come and see how you were doing. I can't believe you're having a baby" she smiled taking the spot Puck had been sitting in early.

"You're welcome here anytime kiddo" Puck smiled as he next to Rachel on the arm of the couch.

Rachel nodded her head "of course. After all that is why you and Debbie moved to New York with my father's so we could be closer together as a family" she told the teenager.

A year after Rachel and Puck had moved out to N.Y their parents moved out to New York saying they wanted to be closer to the couple. Mike followed them a year after that when Tina chose to go to school in china after a break down at Britney and Artie's wedding. The poor Asian girl had realised her feelings for Artie had still been there. Rachel and Puck loved having family and friends living close by but they also missed their friends who lived out of state (Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana) thankfully no one had heard from Finn since graduation.

Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

"Dad said he lied to you at the rehearsal dinner last night" she randomly spoke up breaking the silence that had slowly over taken them.

"He fucking what?" Puck asked trying not to sound to mad. He didn't want to upset his pregnant fiancée or his little sister.

Sarah rubbed her temples gently "He said he something very important to tell us and he needs to tell us now before it's too late" she went on.

Puck jumped to his feet "I'll kill him. Who says shit like that to a 13 year old?" He growled.

"Noah please calm down" Rachel begged.

Standing up she grabbed his hands "Just relax baby" she whispered when his breathing increased.

"Calm the fuck down Puckerman" Santana added "we all know your dads a dick but this ain't the time" she went on.

"I must say I agree with Santana" Kurt smiled "we should be celebrating the little life you both made" he went on.

Quinn agreed nodding her head and picked up her can of soda (no one was drinking. It didn't seem fare to when Rachel couldn't) and smiled

"To baby Puckerman" she cheered.

Puck felt his body loosen and he smiled down at Rachel then around at his friends. This shit with his dad would just have to wait Wright now he's gonna celebrate the creation of his kid.

**A/N2: Well hope you liked this chapter. **

**Yey Rachel and baby are ok. Are you all happy that Puck knows now and what do you think Ethan wants to tell his kids before it's too late?**


	5. Chapter 5

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: here we are chapter 5 and some revelations. Hope you all enjoy. I was wondering also do you any of you know the name of fan fic were Rachel's fathers hit her she ends up being adopted by will and puck finds out when he and his mum go to dinner at Wills place and the glee club decorate her room her and puck fall in love in it. I really loved it and want to read it again.**

Chapter 5

The only reason he was about to meet with his father was because of his mother and his need to want to make her happy. He really didn't want to be here but his mother assured him it was vital he and Sarah hear what his father has to say. So here he was standing in the hallway of the The Mercer Hotel about to have a long awaited "chat" with the man who left him and his sister years earlier.

Letting go of a deep breath Noah chapped gently on the hotel room door. The door open to reveal his mother looking pale and he could tell from the redness of her eye's she had been crying.

"Ma why do you look like you've been crying" he asked his mother as he slipped inside.

Debbie tried to smiled at her son. "I'm ok darling. You better come sit down your father really needs to explain something very important to both you and your sister.

"He is not my father" Puck retorted trying not to be mad at his mother.

Sarah shot her son a pointed look "now you listen to me Wright now Noah Elijah Puckerman. You will be the mature young man I know you are and be civil to the man who gave you life"

Puck rolled his eyes and followed his mother into the living area "fine...whatever" he sighed.

Debbie Puckerman hurried into the bedroom and came back out with a worried looking Sarah who Followed Puck's lead and sat on the couching facing their father who was perched on the opposite one where Debbie now chose to sit.

"Thank you for coming" Ethan began.

The oldest Puckerman smiled warmly at his children and went to speak when Sarah interrupted him.

"Why did you leave dad?" she asked her father softly.

"Yeah what she said" Puck added giving his father a look of anger.

Ethan ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry for what I did but you have to know my reasons for leaving where serious"

Puck leaned forward "So shoot. Give is your sob story so I can get the fuck outta here" He snapped

Ethan sighed "I had cancer" he confessed his eyes trained on the floor.

"I left because I didn't want you or your mother to see me sick. Your mother was Pregnant she didn't need an ill husband to stress over" he went on still refusing to look at his kids.

Sarah began sobbing and Noah wrapped his arm around her "it's ok baby girl" he whispered.

"So why didn't you come back when you got better" the youngest Puckerman asked her father while her brother tried support her.

"Did you just come back in the hope we'd feel sorry for you. Except you back with open arms" Noah growled angrily.

Ethan lifted his eyes from the floor to look at his son "It's not like that" he replied while shaking his head.

Noah felt anger rise through is body "then what the fuck is it like" he argued back.

Ethan let out a sob as he jumped to his feet "let me explain please" he begged

Puck scowled at his father "Fine explain" he hissed.

Ethan sat back down and clasped his hands on his lap.

"For the past 4 years I've been in remission. I didn't think I had any Wright to be part of your life again. I didn't want to cause you Sarah and you mother anymore pain" Ethan explained

"Still doesn't explain why you didn't come back until now Noah shouted back

"I'm Dying Noah!" Ethan exclaimed getting to his feet as angry tears slide down his face "I'm dying... its brain cancer" he said again huskily.

Puck felt a strange feeling course through his body. His father was dying. Why was he feeling so sad so suddenly for a man he's supposed to hate.

Sarah whimpered and hurried over her dad.

"Dad...Daddy. I can try to forgive. I want to have chance to know you before its too late" the 13 year old sobbed.

Ethan thanked god for giving him such a mature daughter. He held her in his arms as she sobbed her heart out.

Noah finally found his voice and let out a choked sob "How long do you have" he asked. He felt emotionally numb.

Ethan lifted his eyes to look at his son "I don't know. They say it could days, months a year at the most"

Noah couldn't help the sudden change of heart over come him. Giving his dad a sympathetic look he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I gotta...I gotta think. I need to leave" was all he said before rushing out the door.

...

Rachel sang cheerily as she placed a tray of cookies in the oven. She hummed around the kitchen as she began tidy up when she heard the front door open and bang shut.

Feeling a little panicked she pulled her apron off and darted out to hall.

She stopped when she saw Noah. Her perfect fiancée had tears running down his face.

"Noah ...oh Noah" she let out rushing over to him.

"Whatever is the matter "she asked while pulling him into a hug.

Noah didn't reply at first he just smashed his lips into hers kissing with all the loved he had.

Pulling back he pressed his forehead towards hers. "I don't know what to feel. Help me feel something baby. Please" he begged her.

Rachel pulled him closer to her. Nodding head she accepted his kisses as he backed her towards their bedroom.

Noah gently pressed kisses along Rachel's throat. Reaching their bed he unzipped her dress and pushed it down over her body revealing her cotton bra and panties.

"I love you and our baby so much. Don't ever forget that" he sobbed.

"I know baby ... I know ...we love you too" Rachel whispered back

She felt her own tears fall down her face and kissed him back with just as much love as Puck had shown her.

Her fingers gripped his t shirt and pulled it off dropping it to the floor.

Puck took her tiny wait into his hands and pushed her slowly down onto the bed as their lips met again.

As the kiss deepened Rachel arched her back as Puck unhooked her bra. Once it was off he dropped it to the floor catching her lips once again.

Rachel traced her hands over Puck's abs to his waist. She popped the button of his jeans and pushed the zip down. After pushing them down half the way she used her feet to shove them off as Puck traced kisses along her collar bone.

"I love you always will...forever and ever" Puck sobbed as he slipped her panties down her legs. Rachel nodded her head "and I love you" she replied.

Rapping her arms around his neck she opened her legs allowing him to nestle between them his length brushing again her nub sending a shiver down her spin to her toes.

"Just want to feel ... need to feel "He croaked as he drove into her slowly.

Puck gently pushed in and out of her. Their eyes locked as the enjoyed the beautiful intimate moment they were sharing.

"Noah oooh ahh" Rachel panted. Gently she used her fingers to trace down his spin as he brushed kisses over her breasts.

"Feels so good...Thank you baby...love you" Puck whispered. Reaching down he gently brushed his thumb and index finger around her clit. Drawing a soft hiss from her lips.

"I'm Noah... I'm going to...I'm"

"Me too baby" Puck cut her off.

Both of them felt their internal walls fall to bit. They slipped over the edge as their orgasms erupted at the same time.

"Love you "they both chorused as their bodies dropped into a sweaty mess.

Following Puck Rachel turned onto her side facing him.

"Noah what's wrong. Please tell me" she begged in a whisper as she stoked his cheek with her fingers.

Noah let his eye's fall shut "My father ...he's...he's dying" he admitted.

Opening his eye's he was overwhelmed at the emotion in Rachel's eyes

"You're such a good man Noah. Hurting for the man who left you. I love you so much" she told him throw her own sobs.

Puck pulled her close to him and she gripped his shoulder gently

"He...He left us because he was sick before. He didn't want to be a burden. He just got better and now the cancer's back" he sobbed into his fiancée's hair.

Rachel did the only thing she knew she could. Spent the rest of night holding the man she loved as he grieved for the father who he barely knew. The father he was going to lose forever.

**A/N 2: So that was pretty angst huh ha-ha. I hope you all enjoyed and understood the way I had Puck react to his father's news. He was emotionally numb and wanted to feel something. Who better to help him than his future wife? I truly believe giving the circumstances Puck would react the way I have portrayed and have a change of heart towards his father. Do you agree yes or no ...let me know in reviews?**

**Thanks for reading **


	6. Chapter 6

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: Thank you to all for reviewing so far. Moving onto chapter 6 now**

Chapter 6

Rachel gently stroked Puck's cheek with the back of her hand as he slept peacefully next to her. Both of them facing each other. Just like they h done the whole night. If she could have Rachel would have stayed there all morning...all day even but just like usual baby Puckerman decided it was time for her to move.

Grabbing Puck's T shirt Rachel throw it on and rushed into the bathroom. Dropping to her knee's she gripped the toilet as she threw up.

"Morning! Anyone home" Debbie called out as she slipped into to her son and fiancée's home. Pulling her coat off she hung it up and padded into the living room "Rachel...Noah" she called out.

"In the bathroom" Rachel called out before having to let the contents her stomach fill the toilet again.

Debbie hurried across to the bathroom dropping to the floor behind Rachel she gently pulled her hair back as the young girl threw up once more.

"I hate this Stupid morning sickness" The younger girl groaned.

Debbie chuckled.

Picking up a wash cloth she ran it under the cold water tap and used it to dab Rachel's face.

"Oh sweetie it'll get better. Once you finally have your baby in your arms it'll all have been worth it"

"I can't wait to meet him or her" Rachel replied with a smile as she pressed a hand over her belly.

Debbie covered Rachel's hand with her own "just think in a couple more weeks you'll have a beautiful tiny bump" she smiled softly

Rachel chuckled "yes then that tiny bump will double in size and I'll be waddling around like a penguin"

"You'll still be beautiful darling" Debbie smiled.

Rachel nodded her head "That's what Noah says"

Debbie felt her heart break at mention of her son's name. His heart broken face from the day before still fresh in her mind.

"How's he doing?" she asked the girl her son would soon be making his wife.

Rachel let out a sad sigh "he cried most of the night. I don't think I've ever saw him cry so much "she told her Noah's mother.

Debbie leaned back against wall with crossed legs facing Rachel.

"My Noah's always been a strong boy I've never saw him this broken before. Not even after the car accident" she admitted letting out a deep signed

"Sarah's handling it tremendously though. She's being so brave" she added.

Rachel leaned beside Debbie against the wall "I think Noah's hurting because he feels guilty for thinking his father never loved him and left because just didn't care"

"Noah needs to sit down and discuss how feels with Ethan. But I don't know if I can convince him" The older women replied.

Rachel leaned her head back against the cold tiles and shut her eye's thinking and then the perfect plan hit her.

"I think I have an idea"

...

"Dude would you stop bitching and move your ass" Mike sighed as he basically dragged Noah throw central park"

"I will if you tell me what hell is going on. I thought we were gonna catch movie" Noah huffed

"Yeah well we're um we're taking a detour" Mike sighed trying hard not to slip up.

They carried on walking in silence until Noah spotted his father sat alone on one of the benches along the walk way.

"Dad what you doing he-" stopping himself he turned to Mike who was now biting his lip nervously.

"Dude did you set this up" he asked his best friend as he sat down next to Ethan.

Mike shook his head "Ok before you get pissed at me hear me out ok"

Puck just nodded as he waited for his friend to continue.

"It was Rachel's idea and she wanted me to give you this too"

Puck accepted a folded piece of paper Mike gave him before walking away from the father and son and began to read it.

Dear Noah

Before you get mad I want you to know I love you with my heart.

You'll be sitting next to your father if you're reading this.

Talk to him Noah. I know you're feeling bad for hating him all this time. Now's your chance to make it right.

With all my love and devotion, Your Girl Rachel x

Lifting his eyes to look at his father he whispered "I'm sorry".

Ethan wrapped his arm around his son in a fatherly gesture "You've no need to be sorry son. It was me who made you feel that way. I'm just so glad I have you and Sarah back"

Noah smiled slightly at his father "Me too pop...me too"

...

"Rachel baby you home" Noah called out as he and his father came home after a long afternoon catching up at the park.

Puck smiled when he heard his fiancée humming sweet Caroline. Smiling at his dad he motioned for him to sit down as he went to speak with Rachel.

Rachel was hovering over the cooker stirring something on the stove when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Have I told you how amazing your" Noah smiled as he kissed her neck.

Rachel grinned "I don't believe you have today mister" she giggled.

Turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So you and your dad are ok now" she asked hopefully.

"We're better than ok ...and it's all thanks to you princess" he whispered to her before brushing his lips over hers.

"Love you so much" he sighed contently into the kiss.

Rachel smiled and kissed him back "I love you to badass" she joked

Puck chuckled and took her hand into his. "Come meet my dad baby" he smiled.

Rachel let Puck guided her into the sitting room.

"Hey dad I want you to meet my fiancée Rachel Berry" Puck smiled

Ethan stood up from couch and held out his hand to Rachel "its pleasure to meet you" he smiled warmly

"No the pleasure is all mine" Rachel smiled back

Ethan felt a little guilty and squeezed Rachel's hand "I want to apologize to you both for spoiling your rehearsal dinner" he spoke softly.

Rachel saw the sorrow in his eyes and pulled him into hug "it's Ok Mr Puckerman. We understand your reasons. There's no hard feeling"

Noah nodded his head in agreement "yeah pop we're cool "he smiled.

Ethan let of out a relieved sigh. Gently he patted Rachel's belly

"So here I have a grand baby on the way" he smiled excitedly.

"Oh yes I'm 12 weeks along Grandpa Pa" Rachel smiled as she pulled Ethan down to sit with her on the couch.

Noah followed suit and wrap an arm around Rachel. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his father and Fiancée talking and laughing like old friends.

But still in the pit of his stomach he knew soon his father will be gone and most likely never meet his grandchild.

A/N2: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm worried it's going to be all sad and boring but I had to add in the emotion to add to give the story a realistic feel. I know Noah and his father's talk was pretty much a short one but I think that was all either of them had to say.


	7. Chapter 7

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: here we are Chapter 7 and it's the big day yey! I hope that It doesn't come over boring. **

Chapter 7

_3 weeks later_

Rachel smiled as she admired her reflection in the mirror she felt like a million dollars in her wedding dress. Finding it hard to hold in a chuckle she patted her tiny bump and sighed at how Wright Debbie had been. Even though her dress was poufy you could just catch the outline of her tiny bump. The seamstress had done a wonderful job of letting it in such short noticed.

"Are you nervous yet darling" Daniel Puckerman whispered as he and Michael appeared behind her.

Rachel turned to face her fathers and smiled her beautiful pearl white smile and took their hands.

"A little. I've never felt so much happiness and nervousness at one time "she replied nervously but happily.

Michael reached out and cupped his only daughters face in fatherly motion and kissed her forehead.

"I and your father are so so proud of you. You have nothing to worry about" he promised her

Daniel nodded his head and squeezed her hand in his softly "In exactly one hour you will be Mrs Rachel Barbra Puckerman" he giggled.

A light knocking on the door interrupted their family moment and Santana, Quinn Mercedes and Kurt slipped inside all dressed in matching dresses of course Kurt being the boy was wearing a red satin silk suit the exact same colour as the brides made dresses.

"Oh my Prada!" Kurt exclaimed as he hurried over to Rachel "You look absolutely stunning" he squeezed happily as he clapped his hands.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement "you look like Princess Rachel" she smiled in appraisal.

"Damn girl you look amazing" Mercedes added with a grin as she hugged her friend taking care not to interrupt the beautiful wedding dress.

Santana reached out and positioned Rachel's tiara "you ready for this" she asked mimicking Puck's famous line.

Rachel linked her arms though both her father's "bring it" she laughed

Santana chuckled "Let's go get you married pretty lady"

...

Puck felt the nervous butterflies flutter around his belly as he looked around Sinagogue at all his and Rachel's family and friends. Taking a deep breath he repeated is little mantra in his head.

"_Be cool Puck...be cool_" He chanted quietly as he along with his mother and father made their way to the chuppah.

The next to make their way down the aisle was the bride's maids Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt

Each of them giving Puck a peck on the cheek except from Kurt.

Taking their seats as Rachel made her way down the aisle with a world biggest smile. Her father's at either side of her.

"Wow" Puck breathed at the sight of his girl in the most stunning dress he'd ever saw.

Mike along with Artie who had flew in and who were both his best man just grinned and chuckled at their friend as he picked his chin up from the floor.

Noah came to his senses at met his wife to be and her fathers. Sharing a hug with them he then took Rachel's hand and guided her to the chuppah.

Rachel as she was the kallah circled Noah several times. Figuratively building the walls of the couple's new world together. The number seven also symbolizes the wholeness and completeness that they cannot attain separately.

She then settled on his right-hand side allowing Puck to recite the blessing She'hecheyanu over a tallit

Afterwards four of Puck's younger cousins then held the tallit over his and Rachel's heads.

Their proud family and friends watching happily at the beautiful ceremony.

Puck's mother had by this point pulled out a tissue to dab away her happy tears.

After the Kiddush betrothal blessing was recited by the rabbi. It was time for the Puck to give Rachel the wedding ring.

Mike and Artie watched from his side has he took Rachel's hand into his and said "Behold, you are betrothed unto me with this ring, according to the Law of Moses and Israel"

Neither Rachel nor Puck could stop smiling as their family and friend clapped as they along with Santana and Mike started to sign the ketubah

Everyone was waiting on the traditional breaking of the glass when the sound of someone yelling and barging into double doors of the synagogue interrupted the wedding.

"Stop!" a very familiar voice yelled.

Puck groaned and Rachel let out an angry sob as they both looked around to find Finn Hudson rushing down the aisle.

"Rachel please don't do this. Don't marry Puck. I still love you" he begged.

He was drenched from the rain out said and was unshaven as he stood panting in front of the couple.

"Finn what are you doing here at my wedding at our wedding" Rachel snapped as she motioned at herself and Puck.

Finn grabbed her hand in his "Rachel I know it's been 5 years but I still love you. Please don't marry him"

The tall boy got down on his knees and gripped her waist "I'm begging you Rach. Take me back" he pleaded.

Puck grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his feet "get away your damn hands of my wife now!" he yelled. The sound echoing around the synagogue.

"Wife?" Finn asked confused as he looked between the pair

Rachel stepped away from him and took Noah's hand in hers "It's too late Finn. You lose" she told him her eyes glistening with unshed tears

"We're officially married jackass" Puck added forgetting his manners for a moment.

Finn rubbed his temples "How could you Rachel" he bit out angrily. The petite women stood her ground.

"I love him. I've loved him for 5 years. If I'm honest with myself I think I always loved him and today my wedding day is the happiest day of my life. Because I get to tell the world that Noah Puckerman is mine. So Finn as I already said you lose. Leave!" She hissed

Finn sent a glare at Puck before turning back to Rachel "He's loser Rachel why would you wanna marry a loser. His father left him and he will do the same to you. I promise you that" he growled at the hurt in his chest.

Someone patted him on the shoulder "What!" he exclaimed. Turning around he came face first into the fist of Ethan Puckerman as the poor Rabbi looked on horrified.

"That was for degrading my son you giant moron" he growled.

Finn dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Cupping his face in his hands as Puck nodded and smiled appreciatively at his father.

"Someone please get this douche outta here. I got a wedding to continue with" he declared.

Mike being the awesome dude that he is pulled Finn to his feet and dragged him outside as the kallah, Chatan (Rachel and Puck) and Santana went back to the sighing of the ketubah.

...

"Go home man you don't belong here" Mike warned him.

Finn used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his nose as a fresh shower of rain fell down from the sky above.

"I can't do that Mike. I love her" He shouted

The young Asian let out an exasperated sigh "Finn if you love Rachel. Like really really love her. You'll walk away and let her have happiness she deserves. Your being a moron"

Finn refused to back down "I can't walk away I'm miserable without her I need her"

Mike felt really impatient and let out a pissed of grower

"Look man I'm sorry you're hurting and all but like Rachel said ...you're to fucking late. She's married now dude ...MARRIED!" he made sure to repeat married part again to trying to talk some sense into Finn.

The taller boy shook his head "I'm not giving up" he told his estranged friend.

Mike sighed again. He was seriously frustrated "Would it make any difference if I told you Rachel's pregnant"

Finn shot his head up at this remark and studied Mike's face

"Rachel's having a baby...Puck's baby?" he asked in shock as he tried to absorb in the new information.

Mike nodded his head "yeah...So you need go man cause she ain't ever gonna leave him"

Finally Finn dropped his shoulders in defeat "shit!" he exclaimed he didn't say anything more before turning and walking away.

Feeling relieved Mike went back inside just in time to witness the Breaking of the Glass. He knew he must have missed the seven blessings that came before due to his chat with Finn.

Watching on as the happy couple shared a passionate kiss after Puck smashed the he join in with everyone as they clapped and cheered at the brand new Mr. And Mrs. Puckerman

...

After an eventful ceremony Rachel and Puck were escorted to a private yichud room

As soon as the door shut Puck pulled his new wife into his arms.

"Love you so much Mrs. Puckerman" he smiled before smashing his lips into hers in a passionate kiss.

Rachel sighed happily and laced her arms around his neck and kissed him back " I love you to Mr. Puckerman...so much" she replied.

"I'm sorry Finn almost ruined our day" Noah whispered to his new wife as he traced kisses down his her neck

Rachel shook her head "No you don't have apologize it wasn't your fault Noah".

Wrapping her arms tighter around him she pressed her forehead against his "Let's forget all about that big idiot and celebrate out wedding" she went on.

Puck smashed his lips into hers once more "I fucking love the sound of that" he replied.

The newly Weds spent the rest of their alone time wrapped in each other's arms kissing and whispering sweet nothings to one another.

...

"Speech...speech" The guests laughed and cheered as Michael Berry stood up from his place at the bridal table a little chuckle escaped his lips as he took a sip of his champagne.

"It is so great to see so many familiar faces, and some not so familiar, who have all become a collective family through the wedding of Noah and my daughter Rachel. I know you have all come to share in their happiness today and on behalf of them I would like to say thank you" He began as he smiled around at everyone

Michael then turned his attention to Rachel as he said the next bit

"I also know that we all have people who can't be here today, but wherever they are, I am sure they are celebrating in their own ways"

Rachel new Wright away that her father was referring to her birth mother Shelby. Who had declined her invite to the wedding for the simple reason she felt didn't belong there.

Michael smiled and turned back to the guests trying hard not to let his emotions get the better of him as he continued to speak.

"I have known that this day would come since the very first time I held Rachel in the hospital on the day she was born. And although I have had many years to get to come to grips with the idea that one day she would find a good man who she wants to spend the rest of her life with, it still hasn't got any easier" he chuckled letting out a sob

The guests chuckled along with then silenced as he went on

"But it is a happy day for me. One of the best days of mine and my husband's lives. Every father wants the best for their children, and wants them to be happy" he added with another tearful but happy smile as he motioned for Daniel to take over.

Daniel stood placed and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder as he spoke

"I have got to know Noah rather well since he and Rachel started dating, and it is to my great relief that she has chosen such a great man to share her life with. And I open my arms and my heart in welcoming Noah to our family, and to be my son-in-law"

Puck couldn't help but smiled at Michael's words. He never had any girls' father like him and it warmed his heart to know that he had to close father figures to rely when his own succumbs to illness.

Turning towards Puck and Rachel he took hold of each of their hands and said

"My biggest wish for you both is to go and enjoy your life, be happy and be loved. If you do that then you will make me the most proud father alive"

Rachel let the tear's she was holding back out at her father's beautiful words standing up she pulled him into a hug which Puck decided to join.

Wiping away his happy tears Daniel then Picked up his Glass and raised it upwards as he turned back to the guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please raise your glasses to my son-in-law Noah Puckerman and my beautiful daughter the brand new Mrs Rachel Puckerman. Let them have every happiness imaginable"

"To The Chatan and Kallah!" Every one cheered happily.

**A/N2 Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not Jewish so wasn't to familar with their wedding ceremony so I hope what I have is correct and does not offend those of you who are Jewish. I tried to make it as realistic as possible**

**Chatan and Kallah: The bride and Groom**

**Chuppah: ****The wedding ceremony takes place under the chuppah (canopy), a symbol of the home that the new couple will build together. It is open on all sides, just as Abraham and Sarah had their tent open all sides to welcome people in unconditional hospitality.**

**Kiddushin; ****Blessing of the betrothed**

**Ketubah: Marriage Contract**

**Yichud: I private room where the newlyweds spend a few minutes alone. ** **These moments of seclusion signify their new status of living together as husband and wife.**


	8. Chapter 8

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1 here we are Chapter 8 hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Three months they've been married. Three blissful months.

Here they were sat watching excitedly as their OBGYN DR Grace moved the wand around Rachel's 5 month baby bump.

"Everything looks wonderful. Your baby is progress extremely well. Would you like to know the sex?" She asked the couple. Rachel and Puck shook their head at the same time.

"No!" they said in unisons which made Dr Grace laugh.

"Very well" she smiled "I'll print a picture of your little on.

Rachel smiled and looked back at the screen at her and Puck's tiny baby "That's our child Noah...our baby" she cried happily.

Puck kissed her forehead and grinned "He's gonna be a looker just like his old man" he smirked kissing his wife's head.

"Noah it's going to be girl" Rachel giggled "I told you I have a six sense" she replied

Puck rolled his eyes playfully as he smiled back over at the screen his hand resting on Rachel's bump.

"Its soooo gonna be a boy baby...and judging by all his kicking he's gonna be a football player" he laughed

Rachel placed her hand over Puck's "oh Noah out little twinkle toes is going be a dancer" she giggled

Puck smiled down at her again and stroked her cheek just as the Dr Came back into the room

"Ok Mr and Mrs Puckerman I took the liberty of putting your sonogram onto disc and here is photo as well. You're free to leave" she smiled handing over the picture and disc.

Puck happily accepted them as Rachel stood up and pulled her top back down over her bump.

When she was ready he took her hand in his "C'mon baby lets go show of our creation" he smirked

Rachel giggled and let him guide outside to their car "our perfect creation" she added.

...

Debbie Puckerman paced back and forth outside Rachel and Puck's apartment. Lifting her eyes from the ground she spotted the couple walking towards her laughing and talking.

"Mom!" Puck called out happily when he spotted his mother "we saw our baby ma he's a stunner"

"Noah shh we don't know if he's a he yet" Rachel playfully scolded.

Puck just laughed but then he caught the look on his mother's face.

Her eye's we red and puffy and bottom lipped quivered

"Ma what's happened ...what's going...is it Sarah" Puck Rushed as he ran to his mother Rachel followed on both hands on her bump.

Debbie shook her head "Noah Sarah's at fine she's at school. Can we talk inside?" Debbie asked.

Puck nodded and let them into the home he and Rachel have shared for the past 4 years

"So let's talk" Puck said as he and Rachel sat down on the couch.

Debbie paced in front of them nervously as fresh tears ran down her face.

"It's your father Noah. He's clasped he's in the hospital. The cancers in the final stage. They say he has 4 months left" she rushed out in a sob.

"No! No!" Puck cried out as he got to his feet "He can't go yet...We've not had enough time"

Rachel rushed to her feet and pulled Puck into her arms as he began sob "it ain't fair I just got him back" he cried.

Rachel gently brushed a hand up and down his back in a soothing manner "Its gonna be ok Noah. I know it's hard but your father needs you to be strong for your mother and Sarah" she whispered to him.

As Debbie sat down sobbing into her hands.

...

"Son please don't worry about me. I knew this was coming" Ethan croaked out as his son and pregnant wife sat by his bed.

Noah squeezed his father's hand "But I just go you back pop. I don't want you to die" he sobbed.

Ethan reached out and cupped his son face.

"Listen to me Noah" he began "I need to you to hold yourself in one piece. To be strong for your mother and sister. Their gonna need you even more when I'm gone"

Noah continued to sob and Rachel took her hand in his as Ethan said

"Rachel and your child are going to need you to. Don't be sad for me. Get on with your life be happy. That's my wish for your son"

"OH MY DADDY" Sarah cried out everyone looked up so the tear ridden girl at the door way

Dropping her school bag she ran to his bed.

"Hey angel" he croaked as he took her hand "It's great to see you" he smiled

Sarah squeezed his hand "I wouldn't be anywhere else daddy" she replied.

"Mom picked me up at school. She told you were here and I knew had to come. Daddy I don't want to say goodbye she sobbed"

"We only just said hello" she added as streams of tears rolled down her face.

Puck reached and pulled Sarah into his lap like he used to when she was younger. Ethan gripped both if their hands.

"This isn't goodbye...This is farewell for now. One day we'll meet again I love you both" he trailed out as he took one last deep breath.

His eye's dropped shut and his hand went limp.

"Dad!" Puck cried as he and Sarah jumped forward.

Debbie hysterically pressed the emergency button and a nurse came running.

Stopping at the right side of the bed she checked for him for a pulse.

Lifting her eye's up to look at the people in the room she said

"He's gone"

Puck and Sarah held on each other crying as Rachel and Debbie held rapped their arms around them crying too.

Puck detached himself from the group and stood up rubbing at his tears "He was supposed to have four more months" he told the Nurse.

The Nurse reached out and patted his shoulder gently "know one can really estimate this kind of thing. Just look at this way. Your father's no longer in pain" she told him.

Puck nodded his head "thank you" he croaked out through tears.

...

The Funeral was more than emotional.

Everyone had headed onto the wake while Puck with Rachel hand in hand by his side stood over his father's fresh grave.

"Goodbye dad. I'm gonna miss you so much" he sobbed

Rachel leaned her head on Puck's shoulder as her own tears fell.

"Goodbye Ethan" she cried softly "I'll look after you boy".

Puck untangled his hand from Rachel's and pulled something from his pocket.

Walking nearer the head stones he knelt down and placed a picture of his and Rachel unborn baby against it.

"I know you'll never get to meet this baby...But I promise you he or she is gonna grow up knowing their grandpa was an incredible man"

Rachel leaned down and put her hand on Noah's shoulder as he began sob again.

"Come on Sweetheart" she whispered "It's time to go"

Puck nodded his head and got to his feet. Lacing his fingers with Rachel's he let her lead him to their car.

Turning to look back at his father's grave he whispered "I love you dad"

**A/N2: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I know more angst and poor Puck and Sarah losing their father. **

**Hope you enjoyed R&R thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: would just like to say thank you to those of you have been reviewing this story its means a lot so thank you. Here is Chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

Puck was laid on his side next his wife in bed stroking her now 9 month baby bump. His father had been gone almost 4 months and even though he was hurting he knew soon he'd have a new baby to do all those things he and his father really never got to do.

"He's totally gonna play ball when he's older" Puck laughed as he felt his unborn child kicking. He would admit to anyone that feeling his baby kicking from inside Rachel's belly was his favourite feeling ever.

Rachel giggled and placed her hand over his "I'm certain our pride and joy is going to be girl and one day she will grow up to be an amazing dancer" she replied with a warm smile.

Light knocking on their front door brought the couple out of their reverie

Pulling her night dress back over her bump Rachel followed Puck in a waddle as he hurried to open the front door.

"Good morning Puck is Rachel" a small red head girl asked him nervously with a little blush.

Puck nodded his head "yeah sure she's uh waddling this way right now Lola" he laughed

Opening the door a little wider he pointed to his wife as she waddled their way.

"Lola!" Rachel exclaimed happily "It's so great to see you" she went on pulling the young girl into a hug.

Lola smiled as she broke apart and pressed her hand over Rachel's pump

"Oh my god you're so big Rachel" she giggled

Rachel giggled and nodded her head "yes and I feel like whale"

Puck who had been watching to decided to make is presents known again wrapped his arm around his wife's waist

"Your still beautiful baby" he told with a soft kiss to her forehead.

Lola let out a little sigh and gave a Puck a dreamy look which made him raise an eye brow at her.

He'd met Lola on many occasion one being at his wedding but he'd never realised to this specific moment the girl had a crush on him...She was so obvious and he's clearly blinded by his hot wife.

Rachel giggled knowingly and placed her hand over Noah's chest.

The mow hawked boy scrubbed a hand though his hawk and pointed towards his studio

"Yeah...so I um I should...yeah" he trailed off. He gave Rachel a peck on the lips before wandering off into his home Studio as Rachel just continued to giggle.

Sorting out her composure she turned back to Lola with a smile and led her into the kitchen "So what brings you by Lola?" Rachel asked her friend and work colleague

Lola pulled out a letter from her bag and smiled "I GOT THE LEAD IN RENT!" She squealed excitedly while waving the letter around.

Rachel spun around from the worked top were she'd been preparing two cups of tea a huge grin on her face "OH MY GOD " she squealed rushing to pull her friend into hug "Absolutely wonderful" she smiled.

Just as if on cue the baby began to kick and Lola giggled. Rachel's pump was so close to her own flat stomach that she felt the movement.

"Ohh and it seem little baby Puckerman agrees" she giggled.

Rachel looked down at her bump and smiled proudly "of course he or she is their mother's child after all" she chuckled.

A long gab and 3 cups of tea later Lola left with the promise to send Rachel and Noah tickets to her first night in the show.

Rachel leaned against her husband's studio door way with a tiny smirk "it's ok you can come out now...the big bad girl with a crush on you is gone" she laughed.

Puck chuckled and walked over to her.

Taking her into his arms he pressed his lips into hers in a soft kiss.

"So how long have you known your little friend has huge ass crush on your fine specimen of husband" he teased

Rachel giggled and nibbled his bottom lip "since very the first time you both met. Let's just say that girl talks more than me...a goal I'm sure you'll find hard to believe" she teased back.

Puck tightened his arms around his wife's waist and smirked "baby there ain't no way anyone could talk more than you"

Rachel giggled and slapped his chest "cheeky" she chuckled before pulling herself free.

"I'm going to go cook some breakfast Mr...Be good" she joked. Blowing him a kiss she padded out of the studio.

Puck chuckled and went back to his current work in progress when he head Rachel squeal

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BEALIVE IT!" she laughed hysterically

Running through his home he came to halt when he saw their friend Tina in Rachel's arms.

"It's so great to see you. Everyone's missing you" Rachel told her friend.

Puck smiled and walked over to her "hey T" he grinned as the Asian girl let him pull her into a hug

"So what brings you to New York" he asked her once they broke apart.

Tina allowed Rachel to guide her to the living room so they could sit down and talk.

Once they were seated Tina fidgeted with her hands. "I came back for Mike" she admitted.

Puck rubbed his neck "I thought you uh still loved Artie" he spoke up.

Rachel gently nudge his arm "shh" she scolded in a whisper as she took hold her friends hand "Tina sweetie would you like to talk about?" she asked her friend.

The Ex Goth girl nodded her head "I thought I still loved Artie ...I did. But the whole time I've spent in China all I did was cry over Mike. Yes I love Artie but not in the way I love Mike" she confessed.

Puck saw the pained look on her face and gently nudged her jaw with his fist " don't sweat it babe we'll help you and Mike make things up" he smiled.

Rachel flashed her husband a proud smile before looking back at Tina.

"Of course we will.

...

"Dude what's so important you had to call me from away my afternoon class. I have got 30 disappointed dance students on my hands" Mike Chang sighed as he flopped down into the couch in Puck's living room.

"Well if you shut up I'll tell you" Noah retorted.

Mike rolled his eyes and perched his feet on the coffee table "so explain" he told his friend.

Puck let out a sigh "There's someone here who wants to talk you. They messed up and wanna make things Wright"

The mow hawked boy motioned to behind Mike as Tina walked up behind him "Hello Mike"

Mike new that voice jumping up he turned to find Tina starring back at him with tear stained eyes.

He wanted to be made at her or to yell but seeing her look so sad ripped his heart into millions of little pieces

"Tina oh my ...Tina" was all he could stammer.

Puck moved over to Rachel and pulled gently into the kitchen just as Mike Pulled Tina into his arms.

"Do you think they'll work it out" Puck as his wife as she took a seat at their dinner table.

"Judging by Mike's reaction I'd say yes"

"When did you ...I mean why are you here Tina" Mike asked as they broke apart.

The Asian girl felt tears well up as she began to speak " I came back for you Mike I still love you leaving you was stupid and the biggest regret of my life" she cried

Mike cupped her face "I still love you to Tina. I've been going crazy this last year without you...But you said you loved Artie and-"

"I thought I did" Tina spoke up cutting him off

"While I was in china you were all I could think about and then I hit me one day if I really did love Artie I wouldn't be this hurt and sad over you. I love Artie I do but Mike I'm in love with you" Tina confessed to the young Asian boy.

Without saying a word Mike Pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips into hers in a searing kiss

Back in the kitchen Puck was being really out of character and had his ear pressed up against the door listening to the couple in the next room.

"Rach...I think their kissing ...shit we're good" he smirked.

Rachel who was standing now looking at a puddle around her feet looked up at Puck

"Not that I'm not pleased but Noah I think we need to go to the hospital now"

"Oh Crap!" Puck shriek as he turn around spotting the puddle at his wife's feet.

The couple go were so lost in each other that they hadn't heard the commotion in the kitchen.

It wasn't until Puck came running and said

"I'm happy you guys made up and all but eh Rachel's water just broke"

**A/N2: what did you all think? I had to bring back Chang Squared their so adorable in the show I felt almost bad breaking them plus I really helped to set the scene for Rachel's labour to begin. **

**R&R thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: Chapter 10. Thanks for continuing to review my story.**

Chapter 10

"Arrgh Noah" it hurts Rachel yelped at she squeezed her husband's hand tighter.

Puck kissed her forehead gently "You're doing so good baby the midwife will be here soon I promise" he soothed her

Rachel continued to pant as another contraction rippled through her "o...k" she murmured through it.

"Mr. And Mrs Puckerman?" a blonde nurse asked as she came sauntering into the room a clipboard in her hand.

"I've been asked to inform you that Dr Grace will not be coming in due an accident" she continued.

Puck let go of his wife's hand and jumped to his feet "the fuck do you mean she's not coming!" he snapped angrily through nerves.

"Noah pleases ...just let th- arrghh!" She cut off with yelped as another contraction cropped up

The nurse quickly checked Rachel's stats and turned back to the couple "Another Midwife will be by shortly to deliver your baby...a Dr..." she trailed off looking down at her notes "ahh yes Dr Evan's she smiled back up at them.

Rachel nodded her head and tugged on Noah's hand to come sit back down "Thank you Nurse" she said polity

The Nurse smiled before leaving the room to continue with her duties passing Michael and Daniel.

"How are you holding up honey" Michael asked pecking his daughter's forehead.

Rachel chuckled through another contraction "Considering the feeling like I'm being ripped from the inside out just peachy" she said sarcastically.

Michael chuckled at his daughter's words and stroked her cheek "It'll be worth it when you hear the first cry darling"

Daniel who was talking to Nurse came over and sat down "So I've just head Dr Grace has had fall and won't be your Midwife" he spoke up kissing her daughters cheek.

"Yes we were informed earlier" Rachel replied. Grabbing her stomach she let out a loud scream "Oh my god that was a big" she panted once the contraction eased off.

Noah reached out and stroked her back trying to sooth her "The new freaking midwife better move before the kid just pops out" he said anxiously.

Michael patted his shoulder "Oh don't worry son that won't happen" he reassured him. Puck nodded his head trying to believe his father in law but his wife's contractions were strong and he knew from Beth's birth how quick things progress.

"Yeah I guess...uh where my mom and Sarah. Are they here yet" he asked the oldest Berry daddy.

Michael shook his head and sat down next to his husband "they're on the way" he replied calmly.

Puck nodded. He was about to say something when Rachel grabbed his hand digging her nails into his skin.

"Oh my god Noah please make it stop...it hurts" she cried as another contraction came along.

Puck squeezed her hand back and pressed his forehead to hers "Breath baby ...breath...Breath though pain"

Rachel nodded and began to pant out breaths as Puck continued to coach her.

Neither of them noticed the young blonde haired Dr walked into the room.

"Hey Mr and Mrs. Puck..." The blonde aired Dr stopped reading the notes in his hand at the familiar name.

Lifting his head up he found Noah Puckerman coaching Rachel Berry to breathe while two older man sat by her bed.

"Oh my god...Rachel...Puck!" he exclaimed causing the couple to look up.

Puck's chin almost hit the floor but Rachel lost it again as another contraction followed after the previous one.

"Sam what the fuck! Your...you're a midwife" Puck finally asked in shock as both his father in laws watched the scene.

Sam smiled at his old friend "yeah...Have been for a year now I just finished my residency so this is my first solo delivery"

Puck scratched his head "if you were any other dude I'd tell you to get to fuck you know that" he laughed

Sam laughed back and held his hand out "Yeah I know". Puck chuckled and shook Sam's hand

"Great to see you again man" he told his blonde friend.

Sam nodded "You too Puckerman...Now let's go have a baby shall we" he chuckled.

...

"You're doing great Rachel...Keep breathing I'm going to count 5 then I want you to Push ok" Sam commanded Rachel.

"Ok...ahhh It hurts" The diva cried

"1...2..." Sam began.

Puck brushed the hair from Rachel's face and kissed her cheek "You're doing good baby" he whispered to her.

"3...4...5...ok push Rachel you can do this" Sam Coached his friend/Patient"

"Arrrghhh" Rachel growled as she pressed her chin into her chest and pushed down as hard as she could.

"You're doing well Rach" Sam praised "Now she breathe for me your next contraction should be in 20 seconds.

Rachel Grabbed Puck's T shirt and pulled him closer to her "I can't this anymore...I can't push it hurts to much" she cried.

"Sweetie...baby your doing great...you can do this I Know you can...Your Rachel fucking Puckerman you can do anything babe" Noah tried sooth her.

Rachel felt frustrated the contraction hadn't come yet and she let a growl

"20 second my ass!" she exclaimed

"Ok here we go now keep pushing for me ...keep pushing" Sam coached her as her contraction came along

Rachel groaned and pressed her chin into chest pushing with all the strength she had

"Wait...wait I see something" Sam exclaimed.

Puck looked over to see what Sam was looking "oh my god ...wait...what is that! Holy shit" he exclaimed

"Omg what ...what is your scaring me" Rachel panicked.

"It's your baby's Buttock... He or she is coming out breach" Sam told them

"Shit thank god...I thought my kid had two heads" Puck sighed in relief

"Is the baby gonna be ok" Rachel asked through a pant.

Sam nodded his head "Your baby's gonna be fine Rach...It just means you're gonna have to push extra hard ok ...go"

"Ok...ok "Rachel panted "arrrrghhh!" she screamed at the pain as tried to push.

"Rachel "Sam began "Your gonna have to push harder for me"

Rachel cried and leaned her into the pillows

"I'm sorry I can't" she cried clearly from stress pain and lack of sleep.

"Yes you can" baby Puck told her sternly as he squeezed her hand tightly "I know you can do this" he told her again.

Rachel sobbed and touched his cheek stroking it as tears ran down her own cheeks "couldn't you do it for me" she pleaded through tears.

"Rachel baby you know if I could I would" her husband told her hooked his hand under her knee next to him he kissed her forehead "come baby one big push you can do it" he pleaded with her.

"Here we go your baby's coming" Sam exclaimed as Rachel pushed again

"Baby our kids coming ...you're doing so fucking amazing" he kissed her head again.

"Arrrrrrghhh!" Rachel yelped one last time

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a crying baby

"You have son" Sam smiled has held up the new baby for the couple to see.

The nurse who was on standby gently scooped the baby up taking him away be cleaned and wrapped up

"We have son Rachel...we have boy" Noah croaked as he pressed a kiss into Rachel's lips

The nurse brought the little bundle now wrapped in a blue blanket and handed him over to Rachel as he squealed softly.

"Meet your new baby son mommy" she smiled.

"Oh my god he's tiny" she sobbed happily down at him

Puck kissed his wife again and gently stroke his new baby son's head "he's so damn perfect" he smiled though happy tears.

Sam smiled as he watched his friends coo and smile over the baby and asked

"Does he have a name yet?"

"Yes...Ethan...Ethan Puckerman" Rachel whimpered happily without taking her eyes from Noah's.

Noah smiled warmly at her and kissed her passionate "thank you" he whispered to her.

...

Noah rushed out into the corridor a smiled plastered on his face his mother was now there with Sarah chatting to Michael and Daniel along with Tina and Mike who'd been waiting outside the whole time.

He couldn't hold it in and burst out "ITS BOY...WE HAVE SON!"

**A/N2: well that was chapter 10 hope you enjoyed. I'm not really good with writing birthing scenes but I done as best I could and how about Sam being the stand in midwife...Shocker Wright?**


	11. Chapter 11

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: So here we are Chapter 11. Again thank you so much to all of you who have been reviewing this story means lot the feedback is helpful and really much appreciated. If I told you all I'm Working on a partition to send air mail from the UK to California USA to Ryan Murphy would all you Puckleberry shippers be willing to sign it. To fight for a Puckleberry permanent reunion ...if you do email me on: .uk and I will link you the partition. Thanks!**

Chapter 11

Rachel and Puck stood together watching their baby son through the glass window of the nursery.

Ethan was the cutest baby in the world his thick dark brown hair and tanned skin matched his mothers while his little button nose pouty lips and jaw line matched his daddy's.

Rachel grinned happily her head perched on Puck's shoulder as they watched their baby sleep.

His little head was turned to the right and his little hands fisted by his ears he was dressed in a sky blue baby grow... He looked perfect

Both Rachel's fathers, Puck's Mom and Sister along with Mike and Tina had left early with the promise to send the pictures they'd taken to their other friends.

Kurt had flown out to Las Vegas to try to work on his relationship with Blaine. The Couple realised they were worse apart than they were together. Mercedes being the great best friend she was had gone with him for moral support.

As for Santana she had flown back home to Lima where she lived with her life partner Jodie whom she'd met a year after Graduating.

Then there's Quinn she also was back home in Lima continuing her job as an Anchor Lady while living with her boyfriend Matt Rutherford. It was shock when she announced Matt was back in Lima and that they were now Item.

Each of them had all received phone calls with the news of baby Ethan's arrival and begged to see his picture.

Puck couldn't help the sense of de JA vu that struck him as he watched his son. He had stood in a very similar spot almost 10 years ago starring at the baby girl he'd given away. But the smile on his face grew. This time was different he would get to take this baby home. Get to hear his first laugh and words, witness his first steps. This little boy he'd get watch grow up and become a man. He made a silent vow to himself that he would give his son the childhood that he never had when he was little. He'd always be there.

"I still can't believe we made him ...that he's ours" Rachel cried fresh happy tears

Puck chuckled and kissed her forehead "well you better get used to it baby cause that little guy is gonna be a lot of hard work"

Rachel lifted her head and stared up into her husband's eyes. Stroking his cheek pressed her forehead against his she let out a contented sigh.

"I can't wait" she whispered.

Noah smiled back and replied "me either" before pressing his lips into hers in a passionate lingering kiss.

...

"Here they come" Sarah exclaimed excitedly as she hurried from the window to her mother's side both of them stood around the coffee table in Rachel and Puck's living room with Daniel Michael . Tina and Mike couldn't make it after Mike had come down with a cold.

Puck led Rachel by the hand into the living room while carrying Ethan in the car seat with the other.

"Welcome Home Ethan" their relatives cheered.

"How's my favourite little nephew" Sarah cooed as she ran over to kiss Ethan's head. Rachel was too busy getting all emotional again. _"Damn hormones"_

"How's my grandbaby" Debbie cooed as he hurried over and scooped Ethan up into her arms inhaling his beautiful fresh baby smell.

"He's wonderful Grandma" Rachel smiled.

Puck nodded his head in agreement. He saw the tears well up in his mother's eyes and he knew she was about to cry a river...again.

"Awww Ma please don't cry again" he sighed

Debbie gently passed Ethan over to Michael who happily scooped him up into his arms and nestled him against his chest.

"Well excuse me for being happy I finally have Jewish Grand baby" she whimpered with a chuckle though her tears.

Noah just rolled his eyes and hugged his mom.

"How you are doing sweetie" Daniel finally spoke tearing his eyes away from his grandson happily sleeping in his husbands arms.

Rachel hugged her daddy and smiled up at him "tired but happy she replied.

Daniel kissed his daughters forehead and chuckle. "Well you'll have to get used to that. You have god knows how many night feeds to look forward too"

Debbie nodded her head agreement while watching Sarah carefully take Ethan from Michael " that so true" she chuckled "you just have to make sure when baby sleeps ...you sleep" she advised.

"Ahh guys...I think Ethan just took a dump" Sarah exclaimed from her place on the couch

"Oh I'll just go change him" Rachel giggled. Scooping Ethan into her arms she carried him into the nursery to sort him out. Leaving Puck alone with the family.

"So Son" Michael spoke up with his friend smile "enjoying fatherhood so far"

Noah nodded his head and grinned "Yeah its amazing man. It's too different from Beth. I get to keep Ethan and watch him grow up. Kids gonna be a stud" he joked causing not only Michael but Daniel his mother and sister all to chuckle.

"Yeah and he's gonna be a total badass" Sarah chummed in.

They were interrupted by the door

Noah hurried along the hall and pulled the door open to find Sam standing a huge smile on his face holding a huge blue teddy bear with "IT'S A BOY" sown on its tummy and a blue balloon with the same words written in silver.

"Hey dude...come in" Noah smiled

Moving aside he allowed Sam to come in and guided him into the living room.

"I hope you don't me showing up. I looked you guys up on the system at work"

Noah shook head "Nah man your welcome anytime. You did deliver my kid"

The two friends appeared into living room just as Rachel with Ethan nestled in her arms came out of the nursery,

"Oh Sam It's lovely to see you" she exclaimed hurry over to him she passed Ethan to his father and gave Sam a hug.

"You too Rach" he replied "I just wanted to drop buy and give you guys these" he motion to the balloon and teddy bear.

Rachel gushed and took the teddy bear and balloon from Sam.

"This is so sweet you Sam. You really did have too" she told her friend.

Realising she hadn't bothered to introduce Sam.

Tying the balloon to the hand of the car seat she perched the teddy bear on couch and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Everyone I'd love for you all to meet Sam. He is not only a very good friend of mine and Noah's but he also delivered Ethan"

Sarah nudged her brothers shoulder "Oh god Noah your friends totally hot" she whispered in an awe.

Noah just chuckled.

"It's pleasure to meet you "Both Michael and Daniel smiled as they shook his hand.

Debbie rose to her feet and held out her hand next "Hello Sam. I must say you're such a young look man. I can't imagine you as midwife"

Sam chuckled "yeah I get that a lot mam. I just finished my residency. Baby Ethan was actually my first solo delivery"

"Well that's just wonderful" Debbie smiled as they sat down on couch.

Then Debbie remembered she had something for Noah and Rachel.

"Noah darling I just remembered I have a letter here from your father. He wanted you and Rachel to have once the baby was born.

Reaching into her bag and pulled out a wife envelope and passed it Noah. As he opened and started to read Rachel sat by his said and done the same

Dear Noah and Rachel,

If you're reading this letter. It means I'm not longer here.

I want you both to know how thankful and grateful I am that you and Sarah gave me a second chance.

I want to also thank Rachel for being so kind and welcoming me into her family with open arms.

It's unfortunate that I can't be here to meet my grandson. But I want you both to know. I'll be watching over you with pride. I love you saran and your mother very much. Rachel and my grandchild.

I've been racking my brains trying to think of way to show how grateful I 'am and always will be. Then the perfect idea hit met.

I remember you telling me how once the baby was born that you and Rachel would love to move out to the countryside. Well Noah son I leave to you and Rachel my Ranch in Alabama. I want you and Rachel to have your dream and have the perfect home to raise your children.

As for my darling Angel Sarah I leave to her my life savings $175,000 dollars. I remember how much she wants to follow in Rachel's footsteps and attend Julliard after her graduation. I know sometimes dreams don't come true but I've let you both down so much in the past I wanted to do I could to make up for the hurt and pain I caused you all.

With all my love

Your father. Ethan Puckerman.

Noah lifted his now teary eyes up from the letter and looked around the now quiet room.

"My dad is the most amazing man I've ever known" was all he said

Rachel laced her fingers through her husband's and sobbed through happy tears

"Ethan has left us is Ranch...and his ...all his life savings so Sarah can go to Julliard"

Sarah burst into happy tears and through hands over mouth. While Debbie, Daniel and Michael wiped the tears escaping their eye's

Lifting up one the glasses of wine that had been sat on the coffee table since the couple came home with Ethan. Puck picked one of them up and raided.

"To my father Ethan Puckerman"

Everyone except Sarah picked a glass too. "To Ethan Puckerman" They toasted

...

After saying goodbye to the family and Sam Noah gently shut the front door and padded back into the living room.

He couldn't help but smile lovingly at his wife as she lay curled up on the couch fast asleep. Walking over to her he bent down and picked her up into his arms and took through into their bedroom to rest.

"So it's just you and me little man" He cooed as he came back into the living. He gently lifted Ethan out of his car seat that he'd been put back in earlier and moved over to the couch.

Sitting down on the empty couch he held Ethan so his little feet pressed into chest and his tiny head lay cupped in his hands.

"Your mamma's fast asleep. So how about us two fellas have some guy time" he smiled down at his son.

Kissing Ethan's forehead he turned him around letting him nestle against his chest as he picked up the TV remote and flipped the TV on just in time to catch the second half of a football game.

Looking back down at the baby boy in arms Noah couldn't contain the smile. He not only had the most amazing beautiful wife in the world but he now had the perfect new born baby son "love you little man" he whispered before concentrating on the game.

**A/N2: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter was really cool to write. I'm actually really pleased with how I have wrote Puck's attitude were his son's concerned I wanted to elaborate on the fact that even though the way he stood at the nursery window was much the same with Beth but only this time he would get to keep the little guy he was getting a second chance at the one thing he knew he'd do Wright . Being a father.**


	12. Chapter 12

I Do... I Do ...I Do... 

**A/N 1: So here we are the epilogue. I've really loved every moment of writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thank you for all your reviews. **

**A/N2: You have no idea how happy I'm that Shelby has left Glee ...about time she disgusted me glad she's no were near Puck now cause I don't care what Finchel shippers think he belongs with Rachel not ...He's the boy Will told Rachel about who'd like all those things she hates about herself the most. All I wanna see now is Puckleberry reunite permanently cause I just cannot fathom why any girl would ever want Finn over Puck cause I don't know about you all but I'd rather a bad boy with a good heart who can handle my shit ..My insecurities without asking me to change...Finn never does that with Rachel. If he truly really loved her he'd never run back to Quinn... He'd never choose a cheat over Rachel just shows the type of dude he is. As I recall Puck choose Rachel over football unlike Finn, he was concerned for well being at the championship game, when they sang need you now he was so lost her and I saw the faraway look on his face and the little sigh he let out when she was looking at Finn ( for a whole 1 minute by the way after that she was lost in Puck) like he was thinking " man I wish you would look at me like that I love you" lol umm moving on while Finn and Jesse pulled a bitch fit over the Run Joey Run video Puck didn't get mad at her , when Santana told Rachel no 1 liked her Puck jumped to her defence not Finn what was it Puck said oh yeah "I kinda like her" ... he along with Kurt pulled her barbravention, He got like cave man ape shit when Rachel told new D that Jesse and Vocal A egged her and freaking Finn tries to claim credit WTF!. The guy notices when she's not there, he calls her his hot little Jewish American princess If that's not love than Ryan Murphy as some really strange idea of "just friends" as for Rachel She obviously cares about Puck I think on some level when she told the truth about Beth being Puck's even though her intention was to get Finn on her arm I think her ulterior motive was helping Puck...when she dumped him I was sitting thinking to myself I think she only dumped him cause she thought he was still into Quinn and she couldn't come second best to the Cheerio again. In all If Finn cared for Rachel he would never of ever used her if he loved or respected her, he was willing to lead her on when he thought drizzle (Beth) was his now I'm sorry but he has no respect for her and he so does not love her .And if that is what Ryan Murphy thinks love is then he has a major emotional issue they needs to work on and revaluate. Any of you agree? Ok my rant is over ha-ha on with the epilogue. **

Epilogue

Things had changed in the past five years. Ethan had grew up from a tiny baby to a handsome little man his daddy's mirror image the only exception the dark curly hair and tanned skin that was clearly all Rachel.

They had been living happily on Ethan Sr's Ranch for the last 3 years. But here they were back in New York for a few reasons' Artie and Britney who had gone travelling around Asia and moved to New York and took over the couple's old apartment and they wanted to visit just to see how things were going. They wanted Ethan to meet his aunt and uncle. But there was another more important reason Ethan was going to see her Grandpa's resting place.

"Uh Hey Grandpa Ethan" The little boy smiled while plopping down onto the grass in front of his Grandfather's headstone.

"Mamma and Daddy wanted me to come and meet you I guess" Ethan went on thoughtfully as he played with cuff of his sleeve.

He didn't really know what to say at first. Then his eyes lit up. He had it.

"You'll never guess what Grandpa Momma's get to carry babies in their tummy it's so cool. I got to see the one in Momma's tummy last week. The Man who showed us the picture says momma has baby girl in there...her names gonna be Norah" he told his Grandpapa happily.

"Daddy was hoping she was gonna be a boy. So he could be called Noah just like him. They had to uh compra compa...Momma what's that word again?" The little boy asked he turning to his mother with a confused expression.

Rachel giggled from her place by Puck. Her head nestled on his shoulder while his arm held her close to him as he stroked her swollen 5 month baby bump.

"Its compromised sweetheart" she giggled in reply.

Little Ethan nodded his head of brown curls and turned back to the headstone.

"Yeah that's it they had compomise so that's how my baby sister got her name. So neat huh grandpa"

Rachel and Puck chuckled at Ethan's mispronunciation. They loved their so little boy so much. Even though he got the word wrong they were proud of him for trying.

"Hey monster" a familiar voice called out cutting into the family moment.

Ethan turned to find his Uncle Sam and Auntie Lola walking towards them.

"Uncle Sam!" he squealed excitedly as he shot to his feet.

The little boy ran full force into the blonde hair young man almost knocking the wind out of him.

"I missed you Sammy Sam" Ethan sighed as Sam hugged him against his chest.

Poking over Sam's shoulder he smiled at Lola

"Hi Auntie Lola" he grinned.

"Hey handsome" Lola smiled warmly as she stroked his dark main of curls.

Sam and Lola had been happily married for the last year thanks to Puck and Rachel playing match maker. Noah was just relieved the girl was no longer making moon eyes at him. Because there was no way in hell that she'd of ever won his heart it was tattooed into Rachel's palms for life.

Noah took the chance he had while Ethan was giggled and laughing with Sam Lola and Rachel to speak to his father alone.

He'd done at lot of thinking the past few years and maybe fatherhood had matured him. He got thinking about his past and his father and it wasn't until this very moment something hit him straight in the chest with a thud.

There was a silver lining to his father's leaving home for those years. It'd moulded and shaped Noah into the man he was today. He couldn't imagine the kinda of husband or father he would be if things had been different and he didn't even want to think about it . He was just happy and thankful for how has life had changed. All because of the man who walked out on him and his family for many years to shield them from pain.

Reaching out he placed his hand over the top of his father's grave stone and let out a contented sigh with a smile he whispered

"Thank you Pop"

**END**

**A/N3: so I'm not as proud of this epilogue I ought to be I feel I could of done it better but I have a case of writers block. I tried to bring Artie and Brittany back into the story as I realised id forgot about them for a few chapters ...whoops my bad ha-ha **

**Thanks again for reading R&R **


End file.
